Burn
by KC Knight
Summary: Antonio was just a regular street brawler from the streets of Madrid when he's invited to compete in the Golden Dragon Tournament, the most prestigious fighting tournament in the world. With his life on the line, he enters in hopes of bringing riches to his family. What he wasn't counting on was falling for a cute Italian tournament doctor.
1. Chapter 1

**_Italics:_ thoughts or speaking in Spanish**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Antonio went to the bar to get some peace and quiet from his hectic life, but you know, fat ass American tourists _always _have to ruin it. It's like their job, to annoy the shit out of the natives of whatever country they decided to curse with their obnoxious yelling and stupid extremely clean white tennis shoes.

Antonio turned to glare at the fat American again, who spoke the worse Spanish he'd ever heard. He was causing a fight, harassing a group of women. Everyone in the bar was secretly watching the scene.

He told himself to stay out of it, let the bartender deal with it. _It's not my fight this time_.

Something in him snapped when the American touched one of the girls inappropriately.

The girl jerked away and spat at him, but that only pushed him on.

"C'mon, _Mamacita_," the American said. "_Let's go have fun_."

"_Let go_!"

Nobody went to stop him. That's when Antonio sprang into action. "Ay!"

The American didn't pay attention, so Antonio got up and stalked over to him. He pulled on the fat man's shoulder so he'd face him.

The American glared at him.

"_Leave them alone_," he said harshly. "_And learn to respect women_."

The American shoved him away. "Stupid Spaniard. _This doesn't concern you_."

Antonio almost cringed at the horrible use of his language. "_Touch them again and I'll be forced to hurt you_."

The American struggled to respond. "God dammit! Why can't you goddamn Spaniards speak fucking English?"

Antonio's green eyes blazed with fury. "I do speak English, dick head."

The American's eyes widened. "What the fuck?"

Antonio grabbed his collar and summoned the muscles he knew he had that were hiding under his baggie clothes. He pulled him up and closer to his face. "Let me repeat myself, American. Touch them again and I'll be forced to hurt you."

He released him and shoved him away. Antonio started to walk away when survival instincts kicked in. He heard heavy footsteps charging, no doubt the American. He stopped walking and listened.

The American let out a yell before raising his hand to attack Antonio. In the blink of an eye, Antonio had his legs spread out, one in front of the other, as he reached back with his elbow. He successfully elbowed the man in the jugular, stopping his attack. Antonio then turned to knee him in the stomach. As the American doubled over, Antonio slammed his fist down forcefully onto the back of his neck. The American fell to the ground with a thump and Antonio stepped on the base of his arm. He pulled the arm up and bent it in the wrong direction. The American let out a cry of pain.

"¡_Disculparse_! Apologize!" Antonio hissed.

"No-"

Antonio pulled his arm further back.

He screamed. "I-I'm sorry-"

"They. Don't. Speak. English," Antonio growled, punctuated every word with a pull back.

"¡_Lo siento, señoritas_!" the American choked out.

Antonio let the arm drop and the American let out a sigh of relief.

He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his slightly curled chocolate hair. "I hate fighting. It makes me lose my cool."

Antonio place his money on the bar, quietly thanking the bartender. He walked toward the door and turned around before he left. The American was just getting off the floor.

"Ay, American," he called.

The American looked up in fear.

Antonio gave him one of his famous cheerful smiles. "I hope you enjoy your time in Spain~"

And on those words, he left, not noticing a pair of dark eyes watching him happily.

* * *

"Mister! Mister!" Antonio ignored the girl calling to him, continuing down the dark street, hands behind his head as he walked. "Hey! Guy who beat up that American! I'm trying to give you a job proposition!"

_That _stopped him. He let his arms fall to his hips and he turned his head to look behind him. A small Asian girl was running toward him.

"What?" he asked when she stopped in front of him.

"I've got a job proposition for you!"

"You've already said that, _chica_," Antonio said.

"Calm down! Anyway, first, my name is Mei Wang. Have you ever heard of the Golden Dragon Tournament?" the small Asian girl said.

Antonio looked her over. She was small, 5'4"-ish to his six feet. She had long dark hair that fell around her face and waved towards the bottom. She also had a peculiar curl in her hair. He was distracted by it for a moment before replying with a no.

"It's a global tournament bringing in a select one hundred twenty people to fight for the title of the World's Best Fighter. It's a title that promises fame and fortune, which I would assume you need."

This girl was getting on his nerves.

"Now don't give me that glare!" she scolded him like he was five, hands on her hips. "I can tell by your baggy clothes you aren't swimming in riches." Her eyes then softened. "I've been in your position, Mister. Not a penny to my name and six other siblings to care for."

Antonio's eyes widened. That sounded very much like his position, but he was positive that one of this girl's siblings didn't have a young daughter to take care of as well as his family.

"Though I didn't win Golden Dragon, my eldest brother did. And now we have money after years of living on the streets in China!" she exclaimed. "So now I'm giving the chance to you. Get the money for your family to support them. All you have to do is fight your way to the top. You definitely have the ability to do so. You showed your power at that bar. Do you have a specific fighting style?"

"No," he replied honestly.

"Great, a good old fashioned bare-knuckled brawler," she said excitedly. "A Spanish bull."

Antonio resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I guess."

Mei frowned. "You're no fun, um...Hey, I never got your name."

"Antonio."

"Is that all I'm going to get? A first name?"

"Yes."

"You're terribly blunt," Mei said. "Anyway, here." She dug through her satchel and handed him an envelope. "Really think about it. It's a high honor to be accepted into the tournament when you've never entered before. You didn't have to go through the preliminaries and prove yourself worthy."

Antonio looked over envelope and broke the seal to open it. Inside he found an invitation and a plane ticket.

Mei started to walk away. "The plane ticket will deliver you to Japan, where the first round takes place. You'll need to show the invitation at the medical center to be approved. Hope to see you there, Antonio the Spanish Bull."

* * *

**Review yeah? And to you Tekken fans, it is totally the basis of this story. A lot of Dark!Spain and fighting is headed your way! I hope you enjoyed! The next chapter is going to be A LOT longer because this was simply a prologue. **

**I just realized this is my first multi-chapter Hetalia fic with Spamano as the main couple. WIN.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Spanish featured in this chapter is from what I know. I'm not a native Spanish speaker, no matter how much I like to boast my Mexican heritage. So if you find any mistakes in the Spanish, feel free to correct me. **

**The Italics rule is the same as last chapter.**

* * *

It was not even a week later he found himself at Narita International Airport in Tokyo, Japan. He had a huge discussion with his older brother Alvarez about the possibilities. In the end, after listing the pros and cons, Antonio decided he wanted to try.

"It's free. Everything is paid for and I have the possibility of winning a million dollars," Antonio reasoned. "It's an amazing deal."

"And you're going to leave me to take care of five kids with the possibility of never coming back? I've read about this thing, Toño. People have been brutally killed in fights. You're just a bare-knuckled brawler. They've got Kung Fu masters over there. You don't stand a chance!"

Antonio sighed. "Alejandro and Víctor can both help you around. Alejandro is seventeen and Vic is fifteen. Violeta can watch Adelita and Marina. All you have to do is provide for them. And it's worth a shot! If I lose, I get sent back home."

"What if you're broken when you come back?"

"You know the medics fix you up before sending you home."

"What if you're hurt so badly they can't fix you? Antonio, so many things could go wrong!"

"Alvarez, I'm twenty-seven and perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

The elder brother opened his mouth again to argue, but a small voice interrupted them.

"¿_Papá_?"

"_Yes, sweetheart_?" Alvarez said in Spanish. Up until then they had been speaking in English so the younger ones wouldn't understand.

"_Why are you yelling at Tio Antonio_?" Marina asked with big brown eyes.

"_He wasn't yelling, chica_," Antonio said. "_We're just having a discussion_."

Marina looked at her uncle. "OK."

Alvarez gave his small daughter a hug and told her to go play with Adelita.

After giving Antonio a hug, she ran off. Antonio thought it was sad that his niece was almost the same age as his youngest sister. Not that it was Alvarez's fault. He was thirty four and it was perfectly fine for him to have a daughter. He was disappointed in his late mother for having Adelita in the first place. Don't get him wrong, he loved Adelita to pieces, but he shouldn't have a sibling that young anymore. To make it worse, their mother had abandoned her five kids to fend for themselves.

Antonio was only full brothers with Víctor. Alvarez was from their mother's first marriage in Portugal, Antonio from the second, Alejandro from an affair, Víctor from the second in order to gloss over Alejo's birth, Violeta from post-divorce desperation, and Adelita from not using protection while their mother sold her body for money. Then she abandoned them. Marina was from a short lived relationship and the mother had given her up to Alvarez as soon as she was born.

He knew very well his family was fucked up, but he cared for them. He cared for their survival and happiness. They were the last things he loved in the world. He would gladly enter the deadly tournament if it meant getting them the necessary materials to survive and be happy for once.

He voiced this to Alvarez, who gradually agreed.

And that was how he got to Tokyo. He had a simple carryon bag, not having enough possessions to fill suitcase. He adjusted the strap on his shoulder and started his walk. The letter said he'd be met by somebody to escort him to the medical center for his check up.

As he wandered around for the exit, he surveyed his surroundings. _So many small Asians..._

Antonio looked around at the exit for someone. He felt someone tap his shoulder and turned around to see a tanned woman with her brown hair up in a bun. "_Señor Fernandez_?"

"_Sí_," he responded.

She gave him a smile. "_Bienvenidos a Japón. Me llamo Carmen_."

Antonio was relieved that someone spoke Spanish. "_Gracias Dios hablas español_."

Carmen laughed and led him out to a limo. Antonio was not used to such luxuries and Carmen took notice of it. "_Es bonita_, ¿_sí_?"

"Mm-hm."

They got in and the car started. Carmen briefed him on Golden Dragon.

"_You fight to the top. It's double elimination, as well. You lose twice before getting out of the tournament. Fights start Friday night. You'll get your booked time on Wednesday. Until then I suggest you practice. I hear you're a bare-knuckled brawler. You'll be going up against students of Capoeira to masters of Hika Ken_."

Antonio had no idea what those were, but nodded anyway to be polite.

Carmen looked him up and down with her jade colored eyes. "_You're definitely one of the larger men. You hold power, but the smaller ones are quicker. You're going to have to be agile as well as strong. Each match consists of three five minute maximum matches. The doctors will implant something into your body to control your health._"

"_What_?"

"_There will be this huge screen with your face and your opponents. Next to that are your health bars. The device in your body will detect the power of the attack and lower your health bar. Once your bar is fully gone, you're 'knocked out'. For the next round it replenishes your health and you're fine again. This, however, does not apply to injuries. If you're injured, you're injured. You either submit or continue. If your match takes five minutes and no one is down yet, then the person with the most health left is the winner of the round. Simple, yes?_"

Antonio simply agreed to keep her from going over it again.

"_Great_! _Look, we're here_."

Antonio looked out the window to see a large white building. "Wow."

People were walking in masses up to it and disappearing inside through glass doors. The driver opened the door and they both crawled out.

Carmen adjusted her top and placed her hand out. "It was delightful talking to you Mr. Fernandez."

Antonio was surprised she spoke in English. He took the hand and shook it. "Same here."

Carmen smiled. "I wish you luck. I'll be rooting for you."

Antonio gave her one of his cheerful smiles to make her feel good.

"Whoa, didn't know you could pull one of those off. You were so quiet!"

Antonio shrugged. "I'm full of surprises."

"I guess you are. Goodbye, Mr. Fernandez." And with that, she disappeared into the limo. It drove off, leaving him there.

He pulled his bag over his shoulder more securely and walked up to the large building. He noticed at the top was a golden Chinese dragon blowing fire. Antonio let himself meld into the crowd. They all gravitated to the doors, some slower than others. Antonio was hit with old air as he walked in.

One word could describe the building: white. There were no colors save for the single bouquet of pink tulips in a jar on the front desk. There were windows everywhere, giving the building it's light. Antonio didn't spot a single artificial lighting.

"Men downstairs and women upstairs!" some lady kept on yelling. "Stay orderly or risk disqualification!"

Wait, she was speaking English? Antonio let out a sigh of relief. He thought he'd have to learn Japanese or something.

He migrated to large doors behind the circular information desk. Some guys were chatting with each other, discussing battle plans and their training methods. Antonio stayed to himself and clutched his bag closer to himself. Once through the large doors, he was redirected to the left and shoved down a hallway lined with metal beds.

"Sit down at one of the desk and a doctor will come and check on you!" a man was directing. Antonio sat towards the center.

He jumped a little at the cold metal. "_Ay_. _Está muy frio_."

Antonio looked up when he heard a chuckle from across the way. He looked up to see a very pale man with white hair and red eyes looking at him with a smirk.

Antonio offered a friendly smile, hoping the guy would just stop staring at him.

"My name is Gilbert," the man said. "I'm guessing you're new, _ja_?"

Antonio nodded. "I'm Antonio."

"Nice to meet you, Toni. So, what Spanish country are you from? Mexico?"

Antonio snorted. "Yes, because I speak Spanish I am automatically Mexican. I don't even live in the Americas. I'm from Spain."

"The daddy of Latin America?" Gilbert asked.

Antonio cracked a smile. "I guess you can say that."

"Legally I'm from Germany, but I know I'm Prussian."

Antonio knew little about Prussia as a country, only from what he learned in elementary. Prussia helped Spain in a couple of wars and had been the strongest Germanic state.

"Cool," was the only way Antonio could think to respond.

Gilbert nodded. "So, what's your fighting style?"

Antonio opened his mouth to respond, but then narrowed his eyes. "Are you trying to figure out how to beat me in the tournament?"

"No," Gilbert scoffed. "If it makes you feel better I do aikido for the most part. I throw some Gil fun in there sometimes."

Antonio nodded, still not knowing what any of those styles were. "Brawling."

"You're going old school, aren't ya?" Gil commented.

"It's just the way I learned. I didn't even know there was a label for it," Antonio admitted. "I don't know a third of the styles people have been talking about. What's aikido?"

Gilbert let out a long whistle. "Boy, you are in for a rude awakening."

Antonio was going to respond, but the person that stopped in front of him short-circuited his brain.

The boy was gorgeous. Lightly tanned skin, brown hair, and beautiful golden eyes (which he noticed held a little bit of agitation). He noticed a little curl coming out the top of his head and couldn't help think _cute_~

It took a moment of staring at the gorgeous boy's lips for Antonio to realize that the boy was talking to him.

"W-What?" he asked.

The boy let out an exasperated sigh and glared at him. "I was asking if you spoke fucking English, prick."

What a dirty mouth, but a beautiful accent. Italian? "Such a pretty mouth should not be using such filthy words, _amor_." He did not mean to say that out loud...OK, maybe he did.

Antonio was happy he did when the boy's face turned bright red. "Ch-chigi...Just shut up and give me what I asked for!"

Antonio smirked, feeling a little flirtatious. "I'd give you anything you ask for, _chico_."

The boy's blush deepened (if that was possible) as he placed his clipboard next to Antonio's leg. "Name?"

"Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo. May I ask you what your name is?"

"No you may not. Country?"

Antonio chuckled at the boy's feistiness. "Spain."

After answering some other questions, the Italian boy told Antonio to remove his jacket, making the older man grin.

"Stop grinning and take it off!" he hissed.

"Ooh~ We haven't gone a date yet and you're begging to see me half naked~" teasing this boy was way too easy. The only thing he had under his jacket was his silver cross.

"You don't have anything under it?" he asked.

Antonio shrugged. "I'm dirt poor. It's better than nothing." He removed his jacket and rolled his shoulders, letting his muscles relax.

"Holy shit," was all the boy said.

Gilbert whistled. "Damn, Toni! You didn't tell me you were ripped!"

"I sort of have to in order to survive brawls, yeah?" Antonio said with a smile.

"Whatever, bro. You're telling me your secrets on the bus," Gil said. "He's got muscle, right, Lovino?"

The Italian boy turned to glare at Gilbert who laughed. Gilbert's attention was then directed back to his own doctor.

"So you're name's Lovino?" Antonio asked lowly.

"Maybe," the Italian said.

"It's a pretty name; a little harsh on the meaning, though."

"Don't I know it," Lovino said with a roll of his eyes.

Antonio grinned.

Lovino went through the standard health check up, struggling a little when he had to do Antonio's heart beat. Antonio didn't mind the small boy touching him. At _all_.

"You're ready to go, bastard," he said quietly. "Good luck."

Antonio watched Lovino as he walked down the aisle, going to his next

patient. He licked his lips when he saw the smaller one's hips swaying unintentionally.

"Jesus, you move fast," Gilbert said from across the way. "I know that look. You like Lovino, don't you?"

"Very much so," Antonio responded, not taking his eyes of the Italian.

"C'mon, lover boy. We've got to get our profile pictures taken," Gilbert said.

Antonio let his eyes leave Lovino and followed Gilbert. As they passed Lovino, Antonio reached out and squeezed the boy's hip, very close to his ass. When Lovino turned to glare at him, Antonio had turned around to talk with Gilbert.

* * *

The profile pictures were aggravating. The photographer had gotten so much on his nerves, that in his picture his eyes were narrowed and he was snarling.

"Great photo, by the way," Gilbert said, making fun of him.

"Shut up," Antonio whined. "He made me angry!"

"I can tell by by your great photo."

Next stop was where they implanted the devices Carmen had talked about.

"The one I have is still good. They're good for about five years. I'll wait for you though. I don't think there's that many new people. You might have to wait a few minutes. They knock you out and this huge machine does everything else in like five seconds. You can get it removed after the tournament if you think you won't compete again."

The wait wasn't long at all. Gilbert stayed in the waiting room while Antonio was taken to a large machine in a room. He was told to sit on it and the doctor gave him something to drink. He was instantly hazy and the doctor leaned him back.

"I'm going to count to ten. One..two..." And that's all he remembered.

When he woke up, he was told he had a little machine in his arm that would measure his health during the tournament.

"Joy," he muttered as he walked out.

Gilbert had sat down by the time he came out.

"How long?" he asked.

"About twenty five minutes. Let's go catch a bus."

Antonio nodded, allowing himself to be led to the bus.

* * *

**Chapter 2! At this point, I'm afraid I can't promise a chapter 3 any time soon. Too much on my plate. Again. I have it planned out, just not written past this point. Apologies. **

**R&R!**


End file.
